Ricileon Orochimaru
Ricileon Orochimaru was a lvl 695 on BD. Characteristics Ricileon had blue hair at fist but changed to black, then light blue until the end. Her eye color is a light blue color. She enjoys wearing black and white shirts thatare usually long sleved. She hated wearing anything 'girly'. Brawling Style Ricileon was a strictly Darkus fighter and fought with as many gate cards as possibe. Since the more gates equaled more damage. Ricileon Line up (Early): Darkus Hades Darkus Strikeflier Darkus Wilda Ricileon Line up (Mid): Darkus Strikeflier Darkus Aranaut Darkus Hades Ricileon Line up (End): Darkus Aranaut Darkus Strikeflier Dharak Colossus Personality Ricileon was originally a rather kind brawler who would help anyone that needed it. After that she became heartless, merciless, and cold. Ricileon was more of an Anti-hero than evil. She helped out evil if it benifitted her. She used her friends many times, but still hung around. Friends Ashdragon/2: BD friend Thewolf1: BD friend/ Teammate Ashlihian: BD friend/Teammate Megadrago22: BD friend/enemy (Sometimes) Powers and Abilities *Flight- the ability to fly *Elemental Disruption- the ability to disturbe any elemental property anywhere in the universe *Shapeshifting- the ability to change shape *Summoning- the ability to summon anything of choice (Mainly weapons and animals) *Electricity Aura- the ability to transform aura into lightning *5 Tail's Power- the ability to use the power of a five tailed demon wolf *Optical Illusion- the ability to create torturous illusions to the opponent Weaknesses Ricileon's one fatal weakness is her memory. Should it memory be wiped, unless they are returned to her, she becomes powerless for a time and will eventually die. Another minor weakness is that while she is immortal she is not invulnerable. She can still be mortally wounded and dismembered, but she still will not die. Trainers BrolyXMasterz: Powers Jano24: Abilities Dragonkeep: Bakugan Ashlihian: Abilities Background Ricileon is an alien who is 1/4 demon, 1/4 Gundalian, and 1/2 Gun Acern. Her father was Gundalian and her mother was Gun Acern. She had a demonic side to her when she got angry. Gun Acer is Ricileon's home that she completely destroyed when she was only 5. After that she was taken in by her Gundalian father and served Barodias for four years as a murderer. She decided when she was nine to leave Barodias and picked a random planet. She was attacked and was left for dead, though she was unconcious. She ended up picking earth as her random planet and woke up from he unconciousness three days later. She decided to become a Darkus Bakugan Brawler because she prefered darkness. She found a Strikeflier while wandering in the forest. She went into a fit of rage after her demonic side got irritable. Strikeflier calmed her and they've been friends ever since. She became a psycopath when she is corrupted with dark energy. This is most likely because of her being a murderer in Gundalia. During the middle, she split into two beings, one light and one dark. She had the personality of the dark side. She absorbed alot of dark energy and became corrupted. She fused with her light side and became whole again. Notable Quotes *"Don't get caught up in your own little web of lies." *"If you play me and try to take me down, you'll burn in the place called hell." *"I may be strong, but i know my limits. I'm not an arrogant bastard like you." *"Unamused." *"If you're in the light you can see the path out, but if you're in darkness you have to work for it." *"Humans are foolish pieces of trash. Whilst you all die and mourn I live and laugh. If you die I'll be living. Go on now mortal, I want to watch you bleed!" *"Humans are so strange." *"Strikeflier is my only companion. I have others, but she is my true one. I won't let her die, even if I have to die." *"My mind is impossible to read." *"Light is weakness, Darkness is strength." *"Come any closer and I'll kill you." *"If you kill anyone around me I'll seal you in my amulet and tortue you bastard." Weapons/Equipment Katana: Ricileon's weapon of choice, a sharp Katana to finish enemies quickly. Hell's Amulet: Ricileon summoner. She uses it to summon her Demonic brothers, Dekku and Mujika, to help her out. Shuriken: A throwable ninja star used to cut and kill long distance enemies. Kunai Knives: Since it's a knife used for all ranges, it can do things from stab to cut. Metal Claws: They're usually used for climbing and attacking. They can be attached to the hands and feet to simulate the Orochimaru Clan's demonic past. Gallery ImagesCAUBMDWW.jpg|Dark Ricileon ImagesCAG46KIC.jpg ImagesCA1BG3QP.jpg|Metal Claws Ri's Knife.png ImagesCAPIL1OR.jpg ImagesCA0CIL4O.jpg ImagesCAJHYCZE.jpg Ricileon's katana.jpg ImagesCALVAJIA.jpg ImagesCAGR4OIK.jpg ImagesCAAENFRY.jpg ImagesCAPLEQBB.jpg Th Fier-Amulet.jpg Category:Players Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Darkus Users Category:Anti-Heros Category:Minor Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortal Category:Gundalians Category:Orochimaru Clan